leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Urgot/@comment-4091261-20160805070312/@comment-28977071-20160901101913
MakoShuriba, I also had issues to "completely misread" your posts in other thread. The fact is that if multiple people are having problems to understand what you wanted to tell, then the odds are you are poorly formulating own wording, rather than them having reading issues -_- It is not really helpful to use contentless sentences like "I never said that." and "No, I didn't say that.", people have hard times to follow up the mental reasoning of the conversation then. However, at least your posts are shorter than those of mine, alright -_- Anyway, to the topic. Although you didn't specify if the armor runes were flat or not, basically if the thread creator guessed that you meant flat, he did you a service. Scaling armor runes nowadays are just a garbage, they are not competitive enough to hit solid winrates. To be fair, scaling seals are the ones I am using and scaling glyphs too. Scaling seals hit potential of their flat alternative quite early on lvl 6, which is an important general powerspike, and I find em superior to flat version. However, broadly speaking, flat runes are usually a stronger option, as the presence of scaling runes is practically non-existent in early game, while flat runes provide cumulative self-inducing potential that usually eclipses their scaling alternative, leading to better snowballing. In short, although scaling runes generally have higher final effectivity, flat ones tend to be more efficient till then. The reason why resists runes are preferred is because of synergies with health restoration. As and resists have increasing returns relatively to each other, all flat def runes provide increasing defense when leveling. I disagree with your claim about running out of mana, although you might have said that in context with suggested early CDR runes, in which case it is much more possible. I never run out of mana by properly using mana refund of - which is after all a reason why he has such mechanics. However I never used the rune page provided by Double Slap. I also disagree with your disdain of CDR glyphs (again you express this opinion in larger context, not just the discussed champ), although I'm not so enthusiastic to use'em on as in this specific thread. I even have specific rune pages providing early and/or scaling CDR and I find'em good. Early CDR is very good on some champs such as , , , , , and many other manaless champs, even if it means cutting off some CDR items later. Taking scaling CDR in runes is also efficient from my point of view as they are highly gold efficient late and the scaling element actually nicely harmonizes with increasing amount of resource when leveling (you don't need early CDR if it leads to drawing out on mana, but you get CDR later when your mana pool can cover it). Double Slap's runes actually carry some , as he omitted APene marks. Overall, I'm mostly reacting on your post, MakoShuriba. I didn't comment Double Slap's build before as I was quite hesitant about it. It left me with a feeling that it'd require a real game experience to judge it, as theoretically his rune choice just looked weird. But sometimes a seemingly stupid idea at first sight can turn to be a genuine one. Put in short, I'm still refraining from judging Double Slap's build, I'm just not quite thrilled about how you do that, MakoShuriba. As I see it, you both made some points worth to consider.